


All roads lead to farewell

by fonety



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: 好事一桩傲慢端坐其间可它不在  *角色死亡 LOGAN3衍生那么，查尔斯





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 搬存一下。打扰啦。

<好事一桩>  
Magneto & ProfessorX

 

“那你穿上那件紫色毛衣吗？就是旺达嘲笑你的品味故意送的那份礼物，我打赌你穿着它。”  
“不，查尔斯。”男人立即反驳他，“我对待所有不知好歹的年轻人都一样公平。不会用皮特罗送的保健球，也不穿那件高领毛衣。”  
“拜托，你以前穿上去看着还挺帅的。”教授挪了挪车轮，好让十岁的孩子们跑过时不会被金属磕绊，这让与他牵连的电话线被拉得更长，这让查尔斯别扭地转过头朝话筒靠近些，“圣诞节孩子们放假吗？”  
“教授，我们是犹——太——家——庭——”万磁王拖长他的发音，“我们不放假。”  
“不，皮特罗才不在乎这个。另外魔形女也不是犹太人，你不能用自己的偏执信仰要求他人……”  
“我可以。”  
“艾瑞克，”他的老朋友十分惋惜地指责他，“就算这样，哪怕想想，我也需要过圣诞节。”  
现在时局稍显复杂，在政府机构工作的野兽（更具体地说，是总统先生）传信说最好在节日期间多留意那些蠢蠢欲动的极端变种人。人类关系在中东地区十分胶着，美国群众的情绪被牵引到别处，如果变种人们能在温馨的节日里都获得安稳的时光，对整个社会都会是莫大幸事。这一条显然受到一些外力干扰，比如对极端变种人领袖的家庭不太适用。看在汉克诚恳地用私密专线打电话给自己的份上，查尔斯没有当即拒绝由X战警们保护纽约圣诞晚会场地的计划，只不过——他委婉地牵过汉克的手在扶手上怀念似地拍了拍：“可是总统先生，孩子们也需要休息。”  
“镭射眼、琴、风暴女和金刚狼，他们都不是孩子。”  
“成年人们需要约会，”教授无辜地眨了眨眼，“又或者交配。噢你知道的汉克，就算你也需要一些惬意的环境……完成身为灵长类的使命。”  
他没听到对面传来总统不自然的咳嗽声，查尔斯心中未免为野兽感到一阵同情，当然了，一段暧昧但始终没有结论的感情。别太难过，汉克。查尔斯在他脑中念道，我们处境同样地艰难。  
我不这么认为，教授。汉克熟练地用思想回复他，实际上我认为您在对我过分地做调侃。  
查尔斯愉快的笑声从话筒中传来。  
为这份过分的玩笑埋单，X教授宣布所有的X战警将不幸地在平安夜加班，无论他们的圣诞约会计划开始与否。毕竟“有什么是比拯救世界、处理危机、协调变种人关系带给大家和平更加重要的？”查尔斯自豪地将自己的道德观展现在不满的X战警面前，被金刚狼不耐烦地打断了：“还能有谁？我们能够处理的事情还不是那个该死的万磁王。”  
“你可以约他一起过圣诞节，教授。”琴充满希望地接口，“一个温馨的房间，我们会撤掉你的书房的圣诞装饰，这样他就不会感到别扭地老老实实在书房和你呆一晚上。”  
查尔斯·泽维尔极少遭到自己最亲密的学生的背叛，他像是无措地些许颔首：“那我该如何抽身参加你们的圣诞晚餐聚会？”  
“你可以参加十分钟。发表致辞然后赶回房间，万磁王总不能在十分钟内做出什么大乱子。”教授像是在博取同情。  
“我很怀疑。”我是在博取同情，斯科特。  
最后是风暴女不安地说话。“我倒是没有必须参加的约会，所以……”她努力思考了下，“我有吗？”她不顾金刚狼在一旁惊讶地张大面孔做出不敢置信的眼神，摆出“我们难道没有约定一起过个圣诞节之类的？”的神色，更加坚定地宣布：“不论如何，为了世界的和平，我参加。”  
随即她听到琴不屑的冷哼，意识到被教授的手段所控制已经为时已晚，因为查尔斯·泽维尔已经满意地鼓起掌，这代表校长办公室内无一人能逃脱。  
电话邀约是个不错的方案，尽管它永远不可能成功。查尔斯·泽维尔深吸了口气，心想这不过是一种惯例。他感应不到艾瑞克·兰谢尔，想象对方连打电话也不愿脱下那该死的偷窥的画面他就感到一阵被背叛的无奈。无论如何，他还是努力地按下通话键。  
“查尔斯？”  
“你太心急了，艾瑞克。电话刚刚通了一声。”  
“我知道，因为你一定会在平安夜打电话来。”话筒另一边的艾瑞克顿了顿，像是在确认时间，“晚了八分钟。”  
“因为今年多分发了二十个彩球，圣诞快乐，艾瑞克。”  
话筒另一边寂静无声，与温馨的泽维尔学院产生鲜明对比，查尔斯猜测不出兄弟会今天的行程。  
最终，艾瑞克说：“很高兴听到你的声音，朋友。”语气刻意显得刻薄。

新年贺卡？是的，准备好了，不是暗杀信，至少今年不会这么做；下棋？不是现在，我还有别的事情……不，查尔斯，如果有人要发动袭击，事前通知的行为就像没有头脑的恐怖组织：我们不是，并且在事发之后也不会站出来承认，因为全世界都会知道是我们发起的。  
查尔斯将电话线举高避免了孩子们额头撞到线和自己，侧过身用劝诱的语气再次做出请求：“至少别挂掉电话，万磁王。没有人愿意，你知道，虽然孩子们很爱我——但没有同龄人。”  
听筒另一侧保持了片刻的沉默，接着万磁王对他说：“是的，教授。”  
有时查尔斯心想，这样虚假的对话毫无意义。万磁王依旧试图用各种方式完成革命，而查尔斯竭尽全力百般阻挠。这样持续着、胶着的状态没有结果，即使变种人之间的矛盾可以拖至几个世纪不停歇，但不可控的变量让他们计算第二年也变得十足谨慎。  
但不论如何这都是必然的结果，他们的年纪恰逢领袖成熟的最佳时段，所有斗争与对抗都有理由在此时爆发，即使地球不发生改变，作为万磁王和X教授的个人也不得不发出最后一搏——  
“下一次，查尔斯。”万磁王说，“准备些威士忌，我会让皮特罗也来。”  
“好的。”查尔斯顿了顿，小声补充，“穿上那件紫红色毛衣，没有头盔，艾瑞克。”  
他们缓缓地放下听筒，速度展现出直白的不舍。X教授舒了口气，转向在他身后待命、穿戴整齐的X战警。  
“我猜是在时代广场。他应该提前设下了埋伏，要小心，斯科特。很抱歉打扰了你们的平安夜……”X教授语气中吐露着不可违抗的严肃气息，“但为了人们能安全地活着，我们必须帮忙。要记住万磁王是变种人里最危险的，做好准备应付最严峻的情况，有必要的话做出牺牲……当然，我希望那永远也不要发生。”  
“已经比计划中晚了八分钟，万磁王。”他的手下提醒他。不是皮特罗或旺达的声音，也不是魔形女的，这让他感到被冒犯的烦躁，艾瑞克举起手臂让对方被脖颈上的金属项链被腾空吊起。  
他当然没穿着紫色毛衣，兄弟会也没有聚餐，因为集体行动此刻基地鸦雀无声。  
“我比任何人都明白，剑齿虎。”万磁王说着转身走出大门，“这是计划之中……我们开始。”

 

==FIN==


	2. Chapter 2

<傲慢端坐其间>  
Erik & Charles

 

这绝对是下策，而且无比荒唐。鉴于他们的年纪和所处的时间及立场，没有一件事情可称之为正确。尽管论证起来毫不费力，他们还是处在了当下的时刻：也就是查尔斯费力地努力翻身进窗户，从艾瑞克努力撑起的肩膀上连滚带翻地进了卧室，然后忍不住在房间里喷笑出声，过了半分钟后才将头撑出窗外。  
“我很抱歉我的朋友，但你一定要试试……噢，这真是，真是蠢透了。”  
“的确愚蠢至极。”艾瑞克肯定地重复一遍，好笑地抱臂站在草坪仰头看着他：“但效果不错，查尔斯，我想再过两天你会看到我更加熟练控制自己。”  
“我知道你能够挖掘的所有潜力，艾瑞克。它们还有很多，值得我们慢慢琢磨，包括通过磁场让你漂浮起来。”查尔斯将脸撑在手背轻轻侧过身，西彻斯特的夜间稍有凉意，他该建议艾瑞克像他一样再穿件马甲，但显然一条高领毛衣已经是艾瑞克能够容许的御寒措施的极限，“虽然它很慢又不稳定，我敢保证在决战时我们用不到它。”  
兰谢尔无所谓地耸耸肩，耿直地承认了自己的生疏：“但会做得更好的，我想以后会有更多用处，只要能让我感觉到金属，就几乎完美无缺。”  
“你几乎无所不能，朋友，相信我。”  
艾瑞克抬着头又笑了下，在这一天之内的万磁王微笑指标中已经明显超标。  
“我会试着相信你的，即使这种实验本身真的十分幼稚。”艾瑞克朝查尔斯颔首，“睡个好觉吧教授。”  
“你不想再继续吗？用你的能力再做些什么别的事情，我的卧室里也有象棋。”泽维尔颇有暗示性地指了指屋内，被兰谢尔朝大门走去的背影打发了。  
“好吧，晚安，我不能阻止自己的朋友对于早睡的渴望。”查尔斯对着窗外自说自话，他停留地久了些，过分久了——他看着艾瑞克·兰谢尔打开大门走进自己的祖宅，而非像他那样被艾瑞克支撑着悬空一小段距离送上二楼的卧室窗台。接着他想起不过一周他们就将身赴某种不同于人类认知中的战场，他显然有这样清晰的预感，而他们却还像两小时前那样一路闲逛到湖边，坐在草地上聊天，聊他们对战局的设想也聊到达尔文的死亡，接着查尔斯·泽维尔侧过身，比他少言的艾瑞克躺在他身侧，他双手垫在脑后看着夜间星象，对于查尔斯突然靠近的观察不明地哼哧了声。  
泽维尔也回敬了那份暧昧的笑意，他揍了兰谢尔肩膀一拳，被对方报复性地提起戴着手表的左手腕，接着他们开始实践起了艾瑞克可以靠磁场漂浮的论点。  
查尔斯·泽维尔又深入地回想起艾瑞克在双脚离地后朝查尔斯得意笑起的神气，他灰绿的眼瞳正等待着查尔斯充满赞叹的回应，而查尔斯欣然表达出声。门外传来微弱的上楼声，他最后想起自己忘记给自己的朋友一个晚安吻，当然，充满各种暗示性，连查尔斯自己都认为这样的举动哪怕只是设想都无比幼稚。为了补偿自己的过失他窜进兰谢尔的脑中道了声晚安，毫不意外地被对方吼着滚了出去，教授心满意足地躺倒进床褥中。  
这太容易被满足了，教授。他无端挖苦着自己，看看你在为些什么而感到心满意足：和中情局女士的调情，找到真正朋友的欣慰，安稳的幸福总会让人在不经意间得意忘形，接着便会发生各种意外，它们往往在不经意间露出端倪，然后就此发生。

从这一点上说，艾瑞克·兰谢尔是个不折不扣的冷漠无情的混蛋，一点没错。他是在众目睽睽下逃走的，而留给查尔斯·泽维尔的将是众多难以解决的烂摊子。艾瑞克在离开时破坏了摄像头，因此他只需要让权势的官员们忘记这段刺激的经历。等到现场处理完毕后他松了口气，就着被扶在汉克肩膀上的手臂拐了拐对方。  
“我觉得自己做得不错，或者说令人惊异的出色。”  
“很幽默，教授。”汉克扶住了查尔斯向外走，“掩饰的很好。”  
“是这样吗？你的意思是我有理由开始掉些眼泪了，不过……噢，她还没走。”查尔斯自豪地看着朝他们走来的魔形女的身影，“你瞧，不论改变前的历史是什么样，至少现在她回来了。”  
“我想那是暂时的，教授，凡事不要过于乐观是你授课时强调的。”汉克在查尔斯吸吸鼻子掩盖内心的惊喜时带有同情地减缓了语气，“但至少没错，她回来了。我，呃，我也很高兴。”  
“你当然高兴，”查尔斯不怀好意地捅了捅学生的腰腹，“但这不代表我暂时会做出任何表态。”  
他趁瑞雯沉默着架起自己另一边胳膊时庆幸地想，这样就算暂时团聚了，生活在经历这样的巨变后拥有了它应得的短暂幸福，这几乎已经够他平稳许久。  
“万磁王去了哪里？”瑞雯和汉克一同缓缓架着泽维尔朝场外转移，显然她的第一句发言由这个话题起头过于心急了。  
查尔斯诚恳地告诉她：“我不知道，瑞雯，他没有告诉我们任何人。”  
“但你能知道的，至少他是往哪边逃难？没有头盔，你能读到他。”  
他意外地怔在原地，不自然地撇头朝向汉克一边。蓝色的野兽察觉到气氛的微妙无奈地沉默着只顾眼前，他听着查尔斯挣扎着狡辩：“他已经飞得很远了，我没有恢复瑞雯，实际上今天所做的一切努力都是我现在的极限。”但是再多些比如在艾瑞克离开的一瞬间知道他的短期逃难计划并不算艰难，“实际上，离开这里才是首要的，而艾瑞克——”你没办法说下去，教授。  
聪明的瑞雯——至少现在的她对人情世故无比熟悉。女性轻哼一声将她哥哥挡在自己耳边的头发整理到耳后，挣扎着反驳他：“你给了他逃跑的机会，他当然会这么做。”  
“我可以让艾瑞克留下，但是离开是他应当被给予的权力。”查尔斯低沉地回答，“结果只有在选择作出后才能被评判好坏，所以现在就是这样，瑞雯。”  
他们放弃了争执，显然许多话题不该围绕着万磁王展开。所以他们各自沉默着，计算坦白和离开的时间，在十年里无数次，革命者总不可避免地习惯这些经历内心折磨的片刻。

“我以为你会长些该有的教训。”艾瑞克抱臂靠在窗台边，“事实却是，完全没有。”  
“最大的错误就是不该让你出现在这里？是的艾瑞克，我后悔了，如果你愿意主动走出去我会十分乐意欢送你，”查尔斯操控着轮椅走进卧室，但即便停下手中的控制轮椅也会自行滑动到艾瑞克的跟前，万磁王冷哼着自信的表情证明了这一点，“如果你觉得路途遥远就安静地休息，艾瑞克。”  
“你甚至愚蠢地让我闯入这里。”  
“有鉴于我们共同的协议——口头的，我有必要再次重申，我们已经没有对立的必要了。”  
“查尔斯，”万磁王无奈地改口，“至少离开卧室的时候把窗户锁上。”  
“我不确定是否有这个必要，考虑到别出心裁地从这里进入X学院的老顽固只有你一个，”他靠在床边，略微抬起头才能看到充满精力的老友抱臂靠在床边，“而且我还处在可以天天喝威士忌的年纪，完全拥有自己决定窗户开关的权力。”  
艾瑞克只是再次冷哼——他一定要对生活有如此多抱怨吗？查尔斯暗自揣度看着被金属磁片夹起的酒瓶，清凉的液体自然地倒进金属酒杯中，万磁王从空中接过了它。  
这番画面实在太过诡异了。他和万磁王在卧室中独处，楼下是吵闹却不知情的X战警们。在外臭名昭著的兄弟会领袖此刻正通过感知翻找出书架上的棋盘，他甚至在夕阳落尽前便赶到了。  
“从性质上你的学校依旧是个缓慢冗长、最后注定没有成效的创业先驱，而兄弟会不会犯下这样的错误，所以协议并不具有多大意义。”  
“它见证了你的冒进。”  
“我也想知道我们和人类谁更快一些，”万磁王停顿了下，将头扭向窗外看着满是异族占据的土地，“那样毋庸置疑由我来击败你更有趣。”  
“我很期待，但那最好不要发生。”查尔斯端着酒杯只手操纵轮椅朝万磁王靠近，“如果你因为自己的战袍发热，我建议你暂时脱下它。”  
“那样只会让你的计谋得逞，任何计谋。”他弯下腰，用空闲的手稳在轮椅背上将嘴唇贴近。  
他们简单地拼合又分开，在查尔斯再次示意解开他的披风时没有更多的争执，查尔斯就着艾瑞克指引的方向躺上床铺，这样对腰肢更好，艾瑞克起先靠在窗边，最后终归也靠坐在床边上。战局是在艾瑞克险胜后暂时停下的，X教授询问自己的老友是否可以留得更晚些，或许到了凌晨再离开，万磁王缓慢地摇头拒绝了。  
“如果人类也愿意等待我们清醒后再进行围剿，一切都会简单很多。”  
“我对你自大的焦虑无从反驳，朋友，但愿你是错的。”他看着万磁王踏上窗沿（愚蠢，泽维尔在心中评价），同时顺走了他事先准备在房间中的金属酒杯。  
“再见，查尔斯。”艾瑞克把玩着酒杯露出意犹未尽的表情，被泽维尔挥手试图打发。  
“好吧，那就。”查尔斯·泽维尔清清嗓，“再见，艾瑞克，我的朋友。”

他不太确定。  
当金刚狼提起往事的时候，尽管查尔斯·泽维尔尽可能表现出尊重安静地听完了罗根的讲述，一切仍旧如朦胧的幻象，时常只在做梦时闪现。  
“你有一个对手，也是朋友——你知道万磁王是怎么离开的。”  
“我知道，罗根。”查尔斯平静地开口，嘴角肌肉僵硬地试图挤出微笑，仿佛映入脑中的第一件事并非熟知的人们死亡为他带来的伤痛，而是别的某些琐碎记忆让他颇为怀念，“我们埋葬了他。”  
而他转瞬便将这件事情忘记了，在金刚狼沉默着注视他几分钟后，老人脸上再次浮现出对周身事物无知而安静地好奇的平静表情。他们都是没救的最后的可怜人，而每句话都极可能是他们死前留在对方记忆中最后的印象。  
“不必担心这一点，罗根。不要担心我会忘记你。”  
“我很怀疑这句话，查尔斯。如果你不知道自己忘记了什么——当然，仿佛一切都熟记在你心里。”金刚狼不耐烦地点上雪茄，他在衰老后不再频繁抽雪茄了，但此刻除了这样没有其它办法缓解焦虑。  
“这就是人们在分别时说再见的原因，罗根。”X教授愉快地享受着最后的时光，在被恐惧萦绕追赶的闲暇他依旧不倦地恪守身为X教授的职责，“尽管会有遗憾，但永远是最好的结果——这样便足够完整了。”泽维尔艰难地抬起颤抖的手指点了点太阳穴，“艾瑞克·兰谢尔——当然了，我们曾经关系亲密，也非常糟糕。”

 

==FIN==


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **狼3预告片衍生妄想，和电影有出入  
> **主要角色死亡

<可它不在>  
Magneto & ProfessorX

 

“你想到了什么？”  
暗沉的蓝色从深渊中惊醒。他努力地睁开眼。拖曳——泥泞般下陷——无法动弹，沉思中被打断便是这般恍惚。  
“抱歉，什么？”  
“你的表情看上去有一瞬间的灵光闪过。但愿那对我们现在的情形有利，查尔斯。”  
教授费力地揉了揉眼角，将手指抵在太阳穴回想了三秒，最终带有歉意地回告罗根：“我忘记了，或许是早餐的要求之类。”  
“现在是下午一点，查尔斯。他们说阿尔兹海默病患者对时间的判断还没有差到这种程度。但愿你没有耍花招，”罗根对上查尔斯皱起的眉头，默默取下嘴中的雪茄在窗沿揉转两下，白色烫上触目惊心的烙洞，他知道教授会抱怨这点但并不在乎，“但你不对劲。”  
眩晕的紫外线底下，四周荒凉一片，他几乎找不到强求一个老人正常的理由。查尔斯·泽维尔心知肚明，炎热的天气和等待的焦虑让罗根也不好受，他们正努力控制住脾气，声音超过五十分贝都有被窃听告发的危险，连争执也变成一种奢望，更别提过了今晚他们不会老实付钱就要急着上路——上帝，他藏在封尘底下的良心此刻正遭受着无数次残酷的拷打。尽管他请求数次，但罗根就是不愿意一路捡些硬币凑凑借宿费。他虽然也曾抱怨人生，因为漫长的年月中一次次痛失挚爱而苦痛不堪，但经济上的拮据造成道德折损还是最深刺痛他伤痕的一次。  
这一切都和现实格格不入，同末日题材的漫画一样光怪陆离的世界，但，漫画里的X教授发动能力时还能让对方感受到被百万伏特击中般的痛苦呢，现在这个叫做查尔斯·泽维尔的老家伙却连到去金刚狼脑袋里劝他安静些这样的小事都累得气喘吁吁。他眯着眼在脑海中朝戒备森严的金刚狼的思维敲敲门，否则就会像将刀刺进绷紧的肌肉中那样生硬，在查尔斯无意中刺入罗根的意识中时他俩同时哀嚎了一声。  
“查尔斯！”六十三分贝，是罗根破格了。他气急败坏地咂嘴从木椅中倏地站起，粗暴地踩过嘎吱的地板扭开宾馆房门。  
“你要去哪里，罗根 ？”泽维尔见状提起半分警惕，他堪忧地问着扶紧床头柜的桌角，“就算不用能力我也知道外面会有多少追捕者。”  
“去冒生命危险活捉那个小兔崽子，教授。变种人抢一顿午饭竟然能花费她整整三十分钟。”不争气，罗根恨得牙痒。若非他是个从通缉令到明星杂志都登场过的明星脸，这种跑腿的任务也不该由一个不可控的11岁女孩做。  
但，鉴于他自己总结的以上原因，理性让罗根等待了半天才最终亲自动手。查尔斯在房门被狠拍上的一瞬间受惊地打了个寒颤。“我还得忍受这种氛围多久，才能在死前一秒骂他一声蠢狼，控告他的烂脾气？”  
他不服气地靠回床板，双手支撑自己向上坐正，但脊椎的疼痛让他倒吸口气谩骂了声，查尔斯缓下动作，背脱力地靠回床上。  
不会太久了。  
有人对他说话。噢——查尔斯·泽维尔惊觉。他的确忘了不少事，至少不该对罗根那么刻薄，他们已经是末路最后相伴的同命人了。而这一位，他抱臂站在床边，脱掉外套只穿一件黄色短袖衬衣靠在窗台。阳光从他身上透过洒在地毯上照映不出影子，无妨，泽维尔想，他们很久以前就习惯不靠身躯读懂对方。  
“要我说，你不该那么幼稚地让我分心。对付你比安慰罗根要多费太多心思，至少在那个时候你最好就安安静静的。”  
“我不这么认为。有时你会短暂地忘记，但是查尔斯，我比你最后活着的朋友更了解你，当你感到生活无趣单调的时候为什么我不放松地说两句呢？”  
查尔斯缓慢无奈地摇转了两下脑袋。  
“再一次，艾瑞克，我不知道给你天天调侃的机会是不是好主意。”  
万磁王倒是无比轻松自在、得势后抖耸了一下肩，不忘刺破他的善人思维：“你别无选择。”

规则是这样——他们达成了妥协。在某一天查尔斯得知自己的人生曾经有过一次翻天覆地的逆转——金刚狼某天走近他的办公室带着困惑不解的眼神，就在那一瞬间，曾经从未发生过的记忆在他脑中蕴藏。  
“……哦。”他费力眨了眨眼，大概过了三秒钟，罗根看起来比他要更加困惑无助，所以他一副了然的模样朝他的老朋友深沉点头，“看来你经历了非常多的故事。”  
“我可能需要上上历史。”罗根很快释然四处观察起校舍，一砖一瓦都是哨兵毁灭变种人前熟悉的原样。他的感情诉说的并非是重回往日景象而习惯舒适，更深的则是无比沉重而认真的深深怀念。  
“当然，我们会有很多时间。”实际上，接下去恰好有一堂哲学课，但罗根带来的故事会远比扎堆在孩子中的体验来得精彩，泽维尔已经将代课的请求传达到了门外，“那么我们先到实验室去，罗根。如果你和同事们暂时没有别的话想说。”他意有所指地看向门外等待的镭射眼和火凤凰。  
罗根的脸上浮现出被言中后的尴尬，他低下头假装寻找自己的外套，徒劳无功后无所谓地吹声口哨算是完事：“要事为大，查尔斯。”  
这是一次有趣的体验，他曾在罗根失忆时就彻底窥探过他的大脑，还以为自己已经彻彻底底、完完整整将罗根的记忆扒个干净，而现在他又带来数十载的新鲜记忆以供欣赏。和罗根一起重新经历一次完全不同的人生是一种与众不同的体验：看看这个万磁王，毫无疑问这是关键——罗根感受到查尔斯观看着记忆一边无能为力却又气恼的情绪，心情尚好地嗤笑他——而我很好奇现在那个混蛋是什么样子，这将作为我如此受累的人生换来的结果是否值得的最重要衡量标准。  
“你会见到他的，明天或是后天。”  
“什么？”罗根睁开眼，挑起一边眉毛夸张地看着对面一本正经的查尔斯，“他下了战书？”  
每周二的聚会，实际上。泽维尔对于罗根的惊讶同样不解，他在意识中坦诚，我还差一点看完，如果你愿意安静些我就分享一些现状给你……有鉴于现在的认知差别，我只能把我经历的部分叫做现实，很抱歉，罗根。  
那就快一些。金刚狼不耐烦地催促他，被心灵感应频繁进入脑子量谁都不会好受。  
很抱歉四十年来我为了看到记忆手段太粗糙让你感到犹豫，但我想你也没有受多么过分的伤……噢上帝。查尔斯惊喜地睁开一只眼，他还炸了金门大桥，两次！他还胆敢试图杀了我，天啊罗根，该把你的意识放上投影机给孩子们上一堂生动的“未来政治”课。  
“就别老在你的死对头身上花那么久时间，查尔斯，这混蛋是活到了最后的那一拨人。”罗根低沉地抱怨一声，“谁知道为什么是我们这些老骨头送黑发人？”  
“是啊，我该严肃些，抱歉罗根。”查尔斯随着时间继续迈进安静下来。当然地，当他看到哨兵开始残忍虐杀开始再也没有什么对万磁王扭曲的价值观声讨的意义，因为结局是毫无希望、走投无路，而当最后由查尔斯·泽维尔自己亲口说出“艾瑞克是对的”，这个未来的确令人绝望到不得不舍弃自己的四十年岁月重新开始的程度。  
查尔斯·泽维尔的食指从罗根太阳穴边离开。他被对面的金刚狼哼哼着递来纸巾，这才意识到自己的失态。查尔斯·泽维尔始终是个不舍弃多愁善感的善人——当然，同情心会令人心碎，罗根全然理解，他静静等待着查尔斯将眼泪抹干，等待查尔斯重新整理思绪抬起头，假装无事地拍拍罗根的手臂。  
“欢迎回来。”他说。  
罗根这才感到真正使命完成的轻松。他放松肩膀，故作自豪地歪了歪脑袋：“很高兴再次见到你，查尔斯。”

所以，这就是。万磁王看着一本正经的X教授说不出话来。  
“这就是我们不下棋不喝酒，脱掉衣服躺在床上的原因？”  
“我今晚就想脱光了睡，艾瑞克，随便你怎么想。”他耀武扬威地举起手臂，“我的肌肉没什么好丢人的，而不像你，整天飞来飞去，用你的蛮力肆意扭曲路灯、车轮还有朝路人袭击的猎犬锁链，但却逐年松弛下去。”他的上肢因为经年累月的保持着强壮的皮肉，衰老还没有夺走承重的实力，兰谢尔考量着抱臂走到床的另一边，让双腿陷进被褥中。  
“不过是炸了几次金门大桥，给你的主脑下毒，一些革命……”  
“一些恐怖行为。”  
“我知道，我‘的确’知道那些和人类定义的恐怖行为沾边。”万磁王大声反驳了查尔斯的挑刺，“那些理论，是的，几十年前我们争执过，而因为这周那臭狼的白日梦你就变得如此戒备和敏感。”  
“我只是对你的执迷不悟不敢置信，”查尔斯说着将手指抵在太阳穴，和艾瑞克互相狠瞪着把那个张狂的万磁王形象再次投射过去，“看到了吗？X战警为了阻止你的愚蠢费了多大功夫，再想想我当年费尽心思把你从牢底救出来，你是怎么对待瑞雯——”  
“陈年旧事不过如此，”艾瑞克朝上蹭也靠在床沿，近乎搂过查尔斯的肩膀将朝他示威的老友扶稳，“现在，你知道自己有多幸运，在我当初选择离开时你还不满地抱怨我的无情许久。”  
“那是两码事。”  
“还看到你死前说过什么？”  
“是你说我们花了多少时间浪费在无意义的斗争上。”  
“是你说‘艾瑞克是对的’。”  
查尔斯并不羞愧：“自然。在未来，有些时候。”  
“你很久之前就知道现在的答案了，老朋友。”艾瑞克尝试压下自己因查尔斯的指责而产生的愤怒。棋盘从书架上漂浮下来——他在进门前被告知今晚不会下棋，但这对艾瑞克的判断产生不了任何影响——查尔斯沉默着看棋子在棋盘摆出蓄势待发的阵型。  
“你知道这不仅是关于已经消失的未来的事，”教授捏紧床单，他的老友则将棋盘降下到两人身躯缝隙之间，他将手搭在查尔斯肩膀鼓励似地拍动一下，“这关乎所有变种人的未来。”  
“在这一点上我从来不比你松懈，”万磁王弹了把左手手指，兵卒迈出一步，“但当你无能为力的时候就什么都别想。”  
床头灯照落的屋内充斥着静谧。没有浪漫也没有多少幸运，他们就这样古怪地度过半生。查尔斯·泽维尔难以抉择，他感受到艾瑞克·泽维尔心中也毫无平静，棋子悬空在棋盘上不稳地打颤，他不知道危机有多近，消失的悲惨未来有多遥远——看上去罗根也心有余悸，但他带着旅途的劳累终于安心地闭眼睡了好几天。  
责任，有关于所有变种人种族的责任也是他和艾瑞克必须肩负的。在种族被挑明暴露到尝试融入并继续进化的短短数十载间，查尔斯·泽维尔深知罗根看到这般平和景象时的欣慰是多么令人酸楚。  
“你是对的，艾瑞克。”  
最终，他这么说。在他走出一步棋后转头看向身侧，艾瑞克·兰谢尔在等待时已经闭上眼休憩着发出轻鼾。泽维尔恍然间误以为自己仍处在多年之前，而现在和曾经已有所不同，他不用潜进对方意识中道上晚安，兰谢尔已经自如地翻身躺进床榻中。

金刚狼如约见到了万磁王，确切说是在泽维尔天才学院里行走畅通无阻、不屑地略过师生目标明确地四处乱窜的艾瑞克·兰谢尔。他困惑地半张开嘴，看着没有戴头盔的老家伙将险些被撞倒的花瓶扶正，挥手把要进入的餐厅大门破开。诚然，他们因为种族灭亡的末路也在上一段记忆里有过勉强和善的相处时间——但现在的一切都不对劲，眼见为实远比想象中的画面更加夸张、不可理喻。  
照逻辑说，他和万磁王不应该擦身而过。他只能想到这是对方想要攻击自己的预备动作，甚至握紧了自己的拳头暗中防卫，一直到兰谢尔确确实实从他身边经过走进餐厅，他短暂停下脚步。  
头发花白但梳整颇有条理，老人转头看他，用他威严的视线扫视了遍罗根全身。  
“啊，”他出乎意料地感叹了声，“看来你被捅穿肾真的能完全恢复。查尔斯没有在你的脑子里多放上几天安眠曲？”  
“你最好向我解释被捅穿这件事。”  
“如果不是你摩拳擦掌让金属骨架的响声吵到我，这种无意义的交流甚至不会发生。”兰谢尔径自走到镭射眼面前，看来这名耀武扬威的独裁者在学院里也不会改变那不容屈尊的烂脾气：只对下一级属下保持沟通。  
罗根抱紧双臂靠在门边危险地盯着他的天敌瞧——是的镭射眼和万磁王都是，现在的画面看上去就像是他们同流合污，这在当年可不多见有鉴于斯考特并没有宣布投靠……  
看上去很悲惨。他猛地朝墙壁紧缩，环视餐厅一圈在上层看到半趴在扶手上盯着她瞧的红发女性。  
别把思维全部关上，让我再找找，罗根，还发生了什么？  
相信我你不会想看到，别再寻找了，琴。罗根头疼地将手插在腰间，偷朝她抛去笑容，在琴·葛蕾笑着对他摇头前他被斯科特叫住。  
“嘿！”镭射眼显然立即有所察觉，甚至打断兰谢尔的指示朝自己的情敌送去危险的眼神。危险这点只能从他皱起的眉间看出，罗根不屑地朝他抬起下巴，转身走出了餐厅。  
至少我看出来你见到他还是十分欣慰。发生了什么，罗根？你在这几天记混了许多事。  
就当这是个……金刚狼艰难地咬紧牙关，……是个秘密，关于我和查尔斯的，就这样。  
我们可以一起解决，只要你将担忧的危险说出来。  
没什么比无能为力更可怕，琴。他知道哪里能寻求庇护，靠近校长办公室后琴的声音明显减弱了，查尔斯制止了心灵感应者的追问，这是目前最好的结果。  
令他感到不适的是已经坐在接待区沙发上的万磁王。他摇着一杯威士忌上下端详罗根的筋骨，然后又不在意地转过头。查尔斯·泽维尔大概已经看透他们在餐厅发生了一场小矛盾，而他既然无所作为便说明这场斗嘴同平时一样不值一提。  
“看来我们还没有达成用语言交流的共识，那就让这成为现在办公室里短暂的规定好了。”  
“那就暂停你的一心二用，把你在脑子里使唤门外的小毛头们的把戏停下。”艾瑞克·兰谢尔刻薄地发难道。  
“我会勉强努力，”查尔斯·泽维尔敷衍跳过了万磁王的发难将视线转回罗根身上，他用正式、沉重的语气宣布，“有些容易被忽视的细节会成为关键点，罗根。我们需要你的帮助。我们要再看一遍记忆，然后找出和现在的危机相近的部分。”  
“但就现在看来，我们过去四十年做得不错。”罗根朝窗外看去，浮现出满意的神情，直到泽维尔告诉他，“他们”已经开始了。  
他将视线重新放回在场的两个暮年男人身上，意识到自己或许真的在不久前在对抗中被捅穿过肾。旁人对此并不知情，但这道伤口和万磁王掩藏在长裤下的小腿割伤发生的战役是同一场。  
“有多少人知道？”他说，“斯考特、琴、奥罗落或者汉克……”  
他逐一罗列的名字并没有得到回应。罗根渐渐停下了发言，看着沉默面对他的两位变种人领袖。  
“他妈的。”接着，罗根说，“所以他们连自己种族的危机也不知道？而你们察觉到了，却什么都不做——”  
“实际上，你该去兄弟会看一看。”兰谢尔打断他。  
查尔斯·泽维尔低下头。房间中只有罗根气愤的喘息声，他不知道变种人领袖所牵扯的政治或是别的理由如何高尚，才会试图在X战警中隐藏这份危机的前兆，但查尔斯最终说了，没有安慰和谅解，他的选择同万磁王一样。  
“我们需要相信希望也需要坚持到最后一刻，”他说，“但不能考虑英雄创造奇迹。英雄——在创造奇迹之后，悲剧也依旧照常发生。”

 

这也并非查尔斯·泽维尔的突发奇想。只是某一天它自然地被说起，泽维尔便提议道：“我们假设：如果有一天你和你的能力从世界上因为不可抗力消失，那时候该如何挽回完全覆灭的境地。”  
“在事竟之前我不会消失，这是唯一的结果。”  
“但你并非独一无二，连未来也出现两种，就同下一步棋可以有八种出击方式。”  
“你爱做多余的打算的习惯到底有多么麻烦查尔斯，这不需重复，否则是什么阻碍了你头发的生长？”  
“是提醒我放弃每天花费半小时在仪容上的检点。”  
“所以你拿多余的时间花费在这场棋局上。”艾瑞克哼声将皇后抵在查尔斯国王面前，“你在盘算什么？”  
查尔斯·泽维尔像是看着许久不见的旧友，发自内心愉快地任由笑容堆在脸上。艾瑞克嫌弃地看了眼对方被满足的喜悦心想这又不是1972年，然后查尔斯询问他：“你觉得我控制车辆浮在街道上的画面如何？”  
艾瑞克冷笑了声不屑于模拟那副场景，他用拳撞在对方胳膊上推拒了一把，讽刺的暗示十分明显。这倒完全在X教授的设想范围内，他仅仅是突然想到这点，鉴于他们的理念在经年累月的磨合后达到提前的统一，在他们感受到的危险失控以前也等同于一个不可分离的同盟。  
而艾瑞克·兰谢尔很快给了他真正答复。他点点自己的太阳穴，又将绷紧的手指放在查尔斯额间。  
查尔斯反应过来。他有瞬间的迟疑，撇下眉沉思着无法确定：“但到那个时候，这个选择本身同样无能为力。”  
“的确，听上去就毫无逻辑。”  
“还会付出不小的代价。”他揪紧覆在自己腿上的长毯，忧郁地叹息道，“我可能会失忆，甚至失去一部分智力，也就是……变得和普通糟老头子没什么区别，就同在公园里空坐却没人陪同下棋的老家伙们一样。”  
“这就是你该休息的教训了，”艾瑞克·兰谢尔不由分说凑近到老友身前，“既然我们爱过彼此，那么这就是一场公平的信任，而你既然考虑过不如现在就让它发生：我们怎么做？”  
我不知道。或许一场费时费力的性爱或是接吻，然后你的意识就会不知不觉间住进我的脑子里。查尔斯·泽维尔在他脑中轻描淡写地回应，被艾瑞克·兰谢尔在短时间里真的认真拿去考量了半分。  
“那我们就这么做。”他们最终达成共识，所以决定花费更长时间停留在夜晚。传来喘息声、叹谓声，然后归于寂静的沉思。一场交换，查尔斯想。他将自己的意识抽离，再揪出艾瑞克的人格——他把对方的思想放在自己脑中滋生，这样做的后果无疑危险且不可控。但查尔斯·泽维尔在决定让自己失去记忆时抉择十分迅速，他问自己：一个暮年的老家伙患失忆的病症是否值得原谅？回答是所有善人都值得被原谅，所以查尔斯这么做了。

“当然，我也并非因为知道自己会比这里的大多数同时先……离开，退休，结业，又或者是……”  
“先走一步。”  
“好吧，既然我们假设这个未来成立，虽然它同现在的生活情境完全不同，但按照定律知道事物变化的过程不论多么偏离，结局依旧殊途同归。所以我想如果可以，我该先把这个交给你。”麦寇再三紧张得舔舔嘴唇又闭紧，最后坚定地点了两下头将手中的公证书放到校长办公桌上。  
查尔斯只是抬起头看他。  
汉克·麦寇深吸口气，将双手抵在桌前：“我们本来不需要这些复杂的程序，你完全知道我的来意的，查尔斯。但是我还是……我必须这么做。里面是我的财产分配，如果人类政府还接受我们的财产在死后按照法律分配的话。我做了公证，你可以随时帮我修改，但我希望能够大部分捐献给变种人，然后留给我的孩子和妻子一部分。”野兽再次停顿，不确定地将言辞吞进胃中又艰难吐出，“如果你和他们……都生存到最后。”  
“我很欣慰能够被你相信，汉克。”查尔斯·泽维尔同样感到嗓中干涩，“但我多想换作自己承受这一切。”  
事情有这么严重吗？年轻的X战警这么询问他。这不过离金刚狼某一日一次晚起醒来后突然增加一部分悲剧的记忆过去两个月，现状已经呈现出崩溃前的缝隙，而端倪早在罗根记忆改变前就已经初见。  
实际上，当一干已经稍显老态的X战警们保持沉默时，X教授的安慰听上去并没有那么令人安心。但变种人们没有多少担忧十年后未来的机会，他们会因为学校关于竞技和战场应变的训练增加而怨声载道，却忽视了X战警成员们从金刚狼口中听闻自己的另一个结局后走进校长办公室递上遗嘱的举动。人员并没有严格的前后顺序，先是琴·葛蕾，这之后 是斯考特还是汉克都没有多大区别，他们知道死亡并非一种可以预见的结局，但若有窥见的机会仍愿意再为至亲多做打理。  
查尔斯在接过汉克的公证后感到一阵窒息的晕眩，他深知这是一场灾厄的前兆，并不会当下立即发生，但仍使他忧虑不堪，而他不得不直面汉克·麦寇痛苦地向自己背负的遗愿告别的凝重表情。会谈在汉克推推自己毛绒的鼻梁上的镜架后结束，汉克·麦寇仿佛了却一大心事走出沉闷的房间。校长办公室是查尔斯最喜爱的书房改建的，他能从窗内望向有湖和榕树的后院，正午阳光能够恰巧扫过整张办公桌，今天的阴云则不那么鼓舞人心。  
万磁王两个月内出现了三次，他几乎放弃遮掩自己身体受到的伤害，被撕裂的伤口无声地证明了现在的清醒。  
“兄弟会的总部该撤到西彻斯特了，艾瑞克。”  
“你该知道守城的大部分结局是什么样，所以答案是绝不。”艾瑞克招来小淘气，半躺在手术台边的座椅上将手臂伸给女孩。  
任谁都知道这样的治疗并不解决实际伤口，但他着急和下一处战场赴约。查尔斯·泽维尔在对方临走前想起自己还未提过关于少数X战警开始在他这里保留遗嘱的事，他不能指望艾瑞克有多少感触，因为在外的兄弟会是直面血淋淋的现实的真正武装组织：死亡或是逃离，否则仅是苟延残喘。万磁王从来轻视那些书面上的深情款款。  
“有时我甚至觉得这更糟糕。阻止了哨兵计划曾经如此令变种人骄傲，但在政治上我们几乎从未赢过。”  
“那是因为人类靠政治控制武力，人类是懦夫，而我们不是。”万磁王站起身，“我恐怕要去储藏室找一件你不太感兴趣的宝贝。”  
“他们解读了精神操控？”  
“只是让我在超声波里清醒一些，他们研究出了我们种族间的分贝容忍差。”  
“不能再糟了。”查尔斯叹息道。  
正跨出门的万磁王停下了脚步。他一本正经地转过身，全副武装的英姿曾经是一个臭名昭著的反政府恐怖分子，变种人散落的组织中仍有不少对他们分别拥有强烈的争议，对于非议万磁王从未放在心上。  
他回过头时正对上面容憔悴的老人靠在轮椅背椅上低下头。这让同样白发苍苍的自己缓下了一路疾驰的脚步。他重新走回查尔斯身前，将手放在对方右肩缓缓捏紧。  
“查尔斯。”艾瑞克·兰谢尔喃声盯着泽维尔瞧，“不论如何，别阻挡我的去路，我们必须战胜人类。”  
X教授在万磁王转身时深吸口气。他并非永远忧心忡忡，只是感到此刻失去的痛苦无比沉重，使他不愿再坦诚看着万磁王的背影，无情判断这是否会是最后一次。

罗根是在最糟糕的时境离开的。他同许久未归家的无知旅客渡到西彻斯特，查尔斯·泽维尔靠在喷泉旁等待他。查尔斯很少如此正经地穿着纯黑色西装，他的眉角特意打理过，实际上若非因为葬礼，当下时局已经到了无心整理仪容的地步。仪式看来按照计划举行，他在十米开外便注意到被放在老人手中的白花，心想这也是自己逃不过的既定形式，按照查尔斯对自己的了解他早已坚信自己会念及情分最终到场。罗根脱下皮夹克从旅行包中拿出黑色外衣，挠着下脸颊诚恳站到校长身边。  
“你看上去竟然老了不少。”罗根边说用手够到裤袋里的雪茄盒，又迟疑着将手放在那里，跟随查尔斯缓缓走进校园。  
“我很担忧，实际上，我以为你该像平常那样问我‘过得好吗’。”  
但这是句无意义的奉承，无非谎言和逞能，变种人因为舆论的激化遭到日复更严重的迫害，查尔斯自知却依旧如此回应，看来感到勉强的是他这个唯一的变种人领袖了，他不经意地点头：“你看上去变老了，罗根。”  
“你该知道原因，我来找过汉克。”  
“我知道你即使不能恢复能力选择仍旧是离开，而汉克到最后并未找到治疗办法，他让我转告你。”  
“这或许是好事，”罗根将稳住了抽雪茄的冲动，散布在后院草坪上的人群让他感到陌生与烦躁，这里曾是用来开办室外舞会和运动会的地方，现在却堆满着鲜花和一列齐整的木棺，他看着这般凄凉的场景不禁感慨，“至少会让我背负希望的重担的时候多一点推卸的理由，嗯？”  
“制定法案的恶魔们可要干到七十岁呢，退休听起来就像是遥不可及的梦想。”  
“你要找点酒精吗？”罗根自己走到支起的桌台边问他。  
“谢谢，但我从今天起不喝威士忌。”查尔斯将头转向排列整齐的棺木。他用怀念的眼神看着他们，在这之后将为他们送上最后一程，里面有他的酒友在，自那以后——他不确定，但着实会在看到金黄色的麦甜液体时涌起无端苦涩的感慨。  
没有人能为万磁王拟定功绩。换言之，这在现行状态下是暂时不能公开的秘密：知道万磁王——已经几乎无关乎艾瑞克·兰谢尔此人的生命，更多的是这个代号下的变种人领袖的死亡，这对全球变种人的抗争都不会有积极影响。政府对万磁王的踪迹仍不知情，最近一次组织的袭击规模巨大、对人类也损失惨重，使他们不至于立即展开对敌方伤亡的调查；X战警们有幸将万磁王的尸体带了回去，他们哽咽着凝重地踏着脚步潜行回到学院，思考该用怎样的表情面对他们仅剩的领袖，该怎样描述一个疯狂的领袖最终倒在革命与反抗的征途上，而他们在亲眼目睹连万磁王也无力回天的场景时内心的绝望也难以掩藏。斯考特拖着受伤的驱干走在最前方。他们最终在午夜前到达，错过了一顿节俭但团结的晚餐时间，至少先要支撑到校长办公室，他感到胸口的压抑比身躯更加沉重。  
而查尔斯·泽维尔早早便坐在校门外，和穿上睡衣的孩子们并成一排。他静待镭射眼走到他身前，朝后看了眼残余的战队，了然地低下头沉默了一阵。  
斯考特意识到查尔斯的双手握紧拳头仍止不住地颤抖，或为用力地压抑着欲发的愤怒。无人更有权力为这场战争的牺牲比查尔斯·泽维尔更加痛苦，他的理念曾让这场暴行的隐患掩藏在和平的假想下几十载。  
最终，X教授只得凝重地安慰斯考特，我们无能为力，他听见斯考特如此出声；我们无能为力，查尔斯重复一遍，示意他们回到敞亮的房间中。他再次回头看向被抬举的黑影，模糊的尸身将带来最为严峻、危险且无望的转折。查尔斯停驻了一会儿，默念出他的名字。

 

男人心想，他送走了不少生命，参加葬礼倒是少有的事。一是失去的记忆中只有空白和愤怒，在化身金刚狼以后又距离人情太过遥远，到了该经历品尝友亲逝去的痛苦时，竟然在因他们还拥有此刻闲暇而感叹出声。  
查尔斯理了理发言稿，双手转动轮椅自己从发言台下场。罗根眨眼间惊讶于泽维尔如此迅速而简洁的发言，这并非泽维尔所行的平常状况，鉴于对方事无巨细的耐心和深情，这场追悼会本该有更长时间。  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔没有出现在名单里。罗根猜到棺材大概是最中心的那一樽，实际上，发言到底是为惨死者沉痛默哀还是激起斗志尚未定论，他却感到这场葬礼与自己的生生膈应。查尔斯·泽维尔默默移到他这个无关者身旁，抡了一圈酸胀的手臂。  
“你看到什么，罗根？”他向后靠在椅背上，看上去无比疲惫且憔悴，与台上坚韧的领袖形象截然不同。  
“我不知道，查尔斯，这离我还是太远了。”罗根拿出雪茄，避过查尔斯的视线点燃，“我想不到自己有一天被人追悼的画面，要我说那家伙也想象不出。”他斜瞥向身旁的查尔斯，酝酿起措辞，“实际上，你比我预料的反应更平淡一些。”  
“战争还在进行，我还不能把这看成一场彻底的终结。”查尔斯·泽维尔随意地辩解。  
“他有事先和你提过什么？”  
“确切说，是我向他提议。”查尔斯说，“我们去加州度假。他最好伪造一个身份方便安检，这件事情交给魔形女处理；除开他和孩子相处的时间，就我们两个去四处看看。可能会在商店里看到我们的宣传标语，认出我的孩子对我打打招呼，然后去大学里参加几次辩论，之类的。”  
“听上去像你会一厢情愿做的事，”金刚狼侧身看着查尔斯沉默着低下头去，“你们就想在退休后当两个傻老头子？”  
“我不知道，毕竟艾瑞克不喜欢孩子，但他依旧是玩具城里卖断货的抢手角色。这本来是个不错的调侃，”查尔斯用双手模拟他见过的万磁王模型的大小，“就在公园里当个精神领袖，我们都会迎来那一天。然后回到家里享受晚餐。”  
“听上去斯考特不会拥有自己的假期了。”  
“我们是这样默认的，”查尔斯哼笑出声，看着站在台上发起动员的X战警队长，“我本来希望他将这份慷慨激昂用在成为一个好赛车手的事业上。”  
罗根只是无声地掐灭了星火，心想所有的假设都听上去温馨但是荒唐，是属于查尔斯·泽维尔特有的遮掩。  
但他无法猜透老友的真正意图，听上去无论保有怎样的秘密，这本质上和这场战争并无多少关联。即是说，属于查尔斯的秘密即使被公之于众，结局也不会比现在的走势更好。他们为何会迎来这样的结局？变种人如何拥有属于自己的未来？罗根将困惑推敲了数十年，数十年间小族群质问无数次，而主宰社会的当权者并非自己，所以便没有了回答。  
三月份时工厂还有八十人，四月份尚存二十人，五月份罗根再次路径支持变种人的废弃企业，尸体已经从高挂的悬梁上接下来铺成一排，他猜是哪个默默无闻的变种人幸存者在夜间偷偷潜入发起的善行，而罗根恰巧在车后箱藏着铲子。  
他就地埋葬了一场已经不值得报道的暴行后已经过了夕阳时间，罗根就着黑夜继续踏上行程。身体恢复大不如从前，肉体正在老去，体力日渐衰竭，现在的金刚狼几乎失去了衬上名号的实力，他在此时又将徘徊回去。无论如何，对于暮年的独狼，归宿一词曾在年轻时听来不觉刺耳地感到荒唐。他曾以为毋需考量的许多琐事随着能力的衰弱接踵而至，寄托和怀念在身后追打，与曾经经历的另一个未来不同，死亡几乎是缓缓地、轻柔地渗透，在麻痹的社会里浸染后拖曳，它不存在于罗根对改变后的未来的设想。当然，无人会如此悲观地描绘未来——但在一些时候希望就同烛光那般轻易被熄灭又悄弱燃起，闪烁不断，徒劳地摇摆着，他想是到了结局的时候。  
查尔斯·泽维尔在学院里等待着。罗根推开门时感受到一股不耐烦的情绪冲入脑中，他预想中的X教授应该比现在更显颓然，但对方艰难地转过身，在只剩两人的寂静中仔细端详了罗根一阵，半是埋怨地咂了下嘴。  
“你瞧，我以为是一颗慈祥的子弹来照顾我呢。”他说。  
“我们最好还有别的选择。”  
罗根走上前架起查尔斯。他恍然间觉得这并非自己熟知的那位X教授，他比曾经更加虚弱、憔悴，但是并不绝望，看上去从不认为自己孤身一人。

 

“为什么我们在这里？”  
“因为我们该在这，不然还能去哪？”  
“我认为现在应该是身处西彻斯特，泽维尔天才学院的清晨七点……”  
“现在十一点查尔斯，我们在怀俄明州。”罗根沉闷地哀叹一声，“你是不是他妈的不记得昨天的所有事？还是这整半个月都忘个干净？”  
“真不敢相信你就这样和一个可怜的残疾老人、变种人领域的权威教授交流，”查尔斯艰难地用双手撑起身子，尾椎压得生疼腰也僵硬酸痛，他今年九十岁，人生暮年，正在可悲地逃难，“我希望你能原谅人脑机制，疾病是对所有人都公平的惩罚。”  
“你允许自己‘过度用脑’了很多年，现在我只想骂公平，就好像这世界上真的有公平存在。”罗根掌握着方向盘提防着路上的车辆，“我们还得继续翻山过海，只希望你的症状不会徒增累赘。”  
“这也非我所愿，”泽维尔放弃了让自己长途更加舒适的念想，皱着眉头像个不幸的老头怨声载道，“为什么我连安全带都摁不动？”  
罗根从前座拿起面包扔到身后去，缓缓停在路边自己扭开一瓶矿泉水。他观察着公路两侧沙漠的动静，飞沙容易使人丧失戒备，身后部队穷追不舍，而查尔斯却像是参加老年联谊会那般将全部注意都放在如何撕开包装袋上，对当下的危机漠不关心。  
这真是天赐礼遇，罗根想，查尔斯天赋异禀的变种能力，还有赏给他晚年遗忘的病症，他本该就此圆满地度过一生。  
离合器踩下又松开一部分，他们可以暂时悠哉地上路了。  
查尔斯·泽维尔正在努力。  
即便他用颤抖的双手抵在太阳穴奋力思考，头脑中的空白依旧使人迷惑。他闭上眼靠在椅背咒骂这台老旧的福特一路无止境的颠簸。他的关节无时无刻不在发痛，还有无法支撑的双腿随时左右倾颠，罗根和他已经畅聊够多、怀念该在闲暇无事时娓娓道来，而非为缓解焦躁试图交流的现在。  
我该做些什么？他迷茫地问。  
就用你的脑子看看附近有没有该死的人类，离得多远，找找活着的变种人。  
他们都死了，艾瑞克。  
查尔斯睁开眼，无奈地对身侧抱臂的兰谢尔解释：你知道这一点，我无可奈何，我感觉不到他们。  
他开始怀疑这是否是个正确的选择。但他同时觉得无比庆幸，至少艾瑞克显得刻薄又激进至少陪伴他坐在后座，而没有徒留他和罗根哑然度过这漫长的旅途。没人需要知道艾瑞克·兰谢尔的踪迹，他看上去比查尔斯轻松许多——毕竟在他去世的时候如此悲壮，坚定的意志为他的人格绽放更多光芒。  
然后他便躺在查尔斯·泽维尔身侧，在梦里。他在午后嘲笑查尔斯独自待在房间里为自己的尸体悲伤地落泪，而查尔斯让他滚开。他安静又待了一会儿，直到教授抬起头正视他的脸。  
“谢天谢地你还在。”他说。  
“你看上去糟糕透了，”艾瑞克说，“真不敢想象我真的消失的话你会变成什么样。”  
“我大概会非常、非常难过。”查尔斯说，“会比现在更加痛苦。没有人在外作乱，没有勇于对抗人类暴行的变种人领袖，那么我们该如何抗争？”  
艾瑞克说：“你该把这句真正的想法写在我的墓志铭上。”  
查尔斯叹了口气，让自己挪到窗边——看着夕阳，艾瑞克就在他身边，他不求对对方伸出手触碰：“抱歉要扫兴了伟大的万磁王，我们没有墓碑。”  
罗根对此并不知情。实际上，一切只能算是一场意外：他试着让艾瑞克的思想停留在自己脑中，同电脑资料拷贝并保存。而他不同于机器，艾瑞克的形象会淡薄而他的记忆也被侵蚀，听上去两败俱伤，并且只有思想。罗根会问他为什么会损伤记忆和神经系统来和自己假想中的万磁王聊天，他会说，就像我们现在必须结伴逃亡一样，没有人应该孤独地活着。但那还有更多的理由，比如他对艾瑞克·兰谢尔的了解永远不会百分百透彻。猜测不会直截变为现实，他不需要完全读懂任何人，他不该那么做——没有人会为此庆幸。所以艾瑞克·兰谢尔正“出乎意料”地坐在他身边说起罗根的闲话，嘲笑金刚狼对自己毫无反抗之力的致命弱点，还悲惨地失去了强大的自愈能力。而查尔斯·泽维尔想，这对罗根是多么幸运的事，他能感受到死亡的威胁，失去无数次重生的资本意味着他自此不必再重生，漫长的人生终于望见了终结的曙光。  
艾瑞克说，但却是悲剧，查尔斯。我们坚持不懈地抗争了数十年，暴力与和平全都用尽，命运却永远不留出一点希望。  
查尔斯想，至少还有我和罗根，或许还有没被发现的变种人活着，所以希望依旧存在。  
艾瑞克说，你永远如此不可理喻。  
他示意查尔斯咬上一口面包充饥，但泽维尔仍认为只有自己进食而兰谢尔在一旁观赏是不礼貌的冒犯行为。他们身后追逐着暴虐和死亡，他们代表人类进化史中最后的顽敌，他的老友的思维正盯着他瞧，他不该在此时不顾所有。  
“该死的。”前排的金刚狼不耐烦地吼出声，“你都看了窗子十分钟了，查尔斯，就咬下那口面包别想任何事！”  
“我在想这是不义之财，”查尔斯流畅地接话，“我不能容许你不付钱破坏商店的行为。”  
“我们可以死在反抗里，但败给饥饿还是免了。”  
查尔斯又看了眼艾瑞克·兰谢尔。他已经不在车座上，看上去没有什么想要反驳罗根的观点。泽维尔缓缓嚼咽起那毫无滋味的糯软甜味，他想起艾瑞克·兰谢尔每周二都到学院来。所以周三早上他的房间里会摆着早餐，他会说：是孩子做给你的。查尔斯心安理得地对孩子表达了感谢，然后等待万磁王沉寂之后注定会说出口的：再见，查尔斯。他说，再见，艾瑞克，然后心想，祝我们好运。

会有一天。艾瑞克·兰谢尔想，会有一天我不需要与查尔斯·泽维尔道别。每一次都仿佛人生中最沉重的事件，他尝试不要回头确认，但即便不回头也总能感受到对方不会转移的强烈视线。  
在他炸了白宫又毁了体育场馆，甚至公然试图射杀美国总统之后——他惊醒后发觉自己已经被打败，而查尔斯在远处被搀扶着起身看着他。  
眼睛依旧是蓝色的，真不错。他想着，突然觉得沉重的包袱被解开一半，查尔斯欲言又止的表情仿佛他们都是同样经历苦难的受害者，而这不免得让艾瑞克想到同情——还有——查尔斯对他坚持不懈的信任。  
此刻做出的决定成为近十年中最轻松的一次。他该感谢查尔斯，无论何时他都是勇于体谅自己的支持者，但他不会支持暴行，绝不，只是如此擅长原谅。  
艾瑞克看着对方没有用处的双腿。他在恍然间猜测查尔斯永远不会再有机会行走了，当然这对心灵感应者来说并没有能力上的损失——但他不能和自己四处游荡，招揽变种人兄弟，不再能到遥远的地方去。  
艾瑞克说：“再见了，查尔斯。”他看着对方了然于心但仍旧难免失落的表情，如此深信他们绝不会就此别过。  
但他现在必须逃远。无论如何这是查尔斯给予的选择，艾瑞克·兰谢尔建议自己别再留恋那片蓝色，他得走得更远，查尔斯追寻不到的尽头，能让他们等待下一次改变前熬过充斥着糟糕别离的日夜——他逃到大洋彼岸，那并不足够，他是说，真正离开查尔斯·泽维尔的办法只剩下唯一一个，一个查尔斯·泽维尔奢望但难以企及的地方，他艰难地、违心地承认——那就是家庭。

 

“为什么要跳到水里去？”  
他看着被施舍毛巾后抱歉地对女士微笑的男人坐在甲板，美国中情局特工正叉腰对对方抱以无奈的谴责：“你知道这是什么危险场面，参与进来已经够危险了，我们不能允许你自作主张。”  
“放轻松点，莫利亚，至少我救了他。”他微笑着为自己开解，“当时没有人能帮到艾瑞克，不是吗？我不能只站在船上看着，你知道我不能。”  
“你可真是个怪人查尔斯，”女士再次叹气，扭动了两下僵硬的脖颈，“我们只认识了几天，我不知道你能做什么，但不要再有下一次了。”  
“不会有下一次。”他说，在艾瑞克看来是毫不掩盖的谎言，但女人爱听这个。查尔斯——被这样叫的男人转过头来，他的眼睛是蓝色的，深褐色的头发别在脑后，脱掉风衣露出深蓝色羊绒毛衣，不戴领带。  
和自己是两个世界，没有别的情报了。  
你忘记了最重要的一条：是个心灵感应者。他灵巧地穿过忙碌的美国特工们朝自己走近。艾瑞克·兰谢尔回顾自己的一生试图寻找出和查尔斯这样身份的角色打交道的方法，但脑中仅有极少次和学院派人士擦肩而过的记忆。他不擅长也不主动靠近的类型，换言之是目前最紧急的麻烦事——现在连他这些焦虑也被看了干净。  
查尔斯站在他面前，抱起双臂饶有兴致地打量他。相隔恰好两米，是艾瑞克·兰谢尔认为最恰当舒适的距离，查尔斯便不再向前。他们本就没有多少可交流的部分，但听起来查尔斯比自己知晓更多有关“变种人”的情况。  
“你知道肖的事。”他试着打探。  
“准确来说，我掌握了你所知的有关肖·塞巴斯蒂安的所有情况，还短暂潜进过他脑中，所以没错，我‘知道’肖。”查尔斯自信地回应，“但我并不认识他，也没有遭受过那些迫害——抱歉。”  
“那么，心灵感应者。”艾瑞克·兰谢尔迅速适应了对心灵感应者存在的震惊，截止目前他已在脑中听见查尔斯许多奉劝，那十分奏效，让艾瑞克·兰谢尔想到他的能力不仅是传话还可以达到控制的目的——这意味着必将升起防范心，“你依旧是局外人，”艾瑞克说，“这是我必须完成的复仇而你，刚才几乎毁了一切。”  
“但你没那么生气了，我敢肯定，兰谢尔先生。”他尝试朝前一步，“先留下来吧，我不会告诉中情局你为了寻找肖做过的不少违法事，你需要我的帮助。”  
“那你需要我的什么？”兰谢尔不解地看着眼前仿佛已经对他了如指掌的男人，他看上去年轻，毫无战斗经验，让艾瑞克·兰谢尔想到所有学院中自以为是的教授们讲述理论的画面，而实际上他们对世界的改变微乎其微。  
“我知道你是什么样的人了——无意冒犯，但我在真诚地夸奖你，艾瑞克，我需要你的能力。”查尔斯·泽维尔用他蓝色的眼睛诚挚地注视着磁控者，“我有一些关于改变同我们一样的人的生活的理想——变种人，我们的同胞，既然我们已经知道彼此的存在，就应该携手合作。”  
“你想打败肖来创建变种人的帝国？”艾瑞克好笑地揣摩着查尔斯·泽维尔被注视下拘谨的站姿。  
“实际上，是为了让我们和人类更加和平地生存下去——我是看到你后这么决定的。”  
“就在三分钟前？”艾瑞克挑起一边眉毛。  
“就在三分钟前，因为你。”查尔斯放松了肩部让自己看起来更加友善。他在意识中听见艾瑞克·兰谢尔的轻笑，意味不明地依旧筑着警惕的高墙，用他充满偏见与激进的目光审视自己。  
“那就这么做吧。”最终艾瑞克点点头，为查尔斯挪开一边位置。  
查尔斯·泽维尔终于走到他身旁坐下，仿佛解决一桩大事畅快地舒了口气。他随意地伸出腿将手靠在背后栏杆，建议艾瑞克·兰谢尔在政府忙完前也和他一样轻松些安静等待。  
“我们什么时候追踪肖？”他依旧不忘自己的使命迫切问道。  
“我们会找到然后打败他，总会有办法，没有人能够逃得过对残忍罪行的制裁，”查尔斯说，“但要是你愿意陪我聊聊别的，政治或者旅行，我想这才是头等要事。”  
艾瑞克撑起脸侧头看着男人，他英国口音彰显出不完全融入美国的教养，他接过查尔斯递来的茶杯：“闲聊有什么用处？”  
“我不知道，但我想现在没有更好的选择。”查尔斯说，“虽然现在毫无意义，但我想有一天这会被描述成开启变种人时代的关键时刻。没有人不被假设吸引，如果我们致力与此——将成为能够带领变种人改变自己的第一人。”  
伟大，善良，正义的。他宣布自己伟大的计划，接着冷不防接着一个喷嚏——“抱歉，”查尔斯吸吸鼻，“我只是真的非常高兴。”  
“为了什么？”兰谢尔将自己半干的毛巾也搭在心灵感应者肩膀上时问。  
“因为你不再是一个人，这并非我的自大，朋友。”他拍了拍德国男人的肩膀，主动凑到他耳边，所以艾瑞克有机会感受到年轻教授的嘴唇碰触在自己耳根时柔软的触觉，他在一瞬间为此陷入挣扎，有关言语和行为的差别，“你不是一个人，艾瑞克。”那太温暖，远非他所奢想。

 

“你不能被一头又蠢又老满身都是弱点的狼人抱着移动。”他说。  
“看开点艾瑞克，逃亡的时候没人会介意这些，”查尔斯勉强支撑自己被罗根架起，“如果你后悔没有早点对我和善浪漫一点，就该认清长久以来我对你顽固不堪的评价是多么中肯。”  
“他就是不应该这样移动你，至少学会尊重。”兰谢尔抱臂冷眼看着他们躲过枪弹的追击藏匿在无人的荒漠。  
“随意控制他人的轮椅一样是粗鲁的行为，”他提醒眼前顽固的老头，“该死，能不能想办法让子弹停下来？我失去了一半储存记忆的脑容量来装载你而你现在只会在我耳边无尽地发出嘲笑。”  
“有趣的设想，我愿意代替你的意识试一试。”万磁王做出招牌性的姿势——伸长手臂对准飞来的子弹，“好吧，我做不到。但我想罗根也不会在乎多吃几颗，不过是子弹而已。”  
“他已经快死了。”  
“我已经死了。”  
“那就如此设想，罗根正在老去，而我不知为何依旧苟延残喘至今——我们总得做完自己的事再走向结局，但谁会等着我，艾瑞克？”  
没有人回答。查尔斯不仅感叹自己的老友一直以来多么成功地使自己扫兴，到最终他依旧会同常人一样最普通地逝去，没有祷告也没有神谕，世界将只剩下X23和金刚狼两名变种人，而他努力地不断地活着，为自己曾经担负的一切尽上最后的责任。  
罗根必须活下去。  
这一点无可非议。万磁王耸动他身披披风全副武装下的肩膀，但你能怎么做？  
我不知道。查尔斯说，罗根还没有找到求生后的希望，在那之前他的希望一直寄放在我这里。我该活下去，艾瑞克，总得有人引导他。  
如果你死了。兰谢尔说，而我尚在，一切都会更加简单——我会完成我所愿。  
那就试着别让自己太失落，我的朋友，想想世界上还有谁能阻止你，又或者你最终输给某个人时希望将传到谁的手中？他质问他。当然，他无需等待艾瑞克的回答，因为他们坦诚地注视着对方，回答呼之欲出，但最终落入一片沉寂。当查尔斯呼唤兰谢尔时，那讨人厌的背影暂且离开了他的视线。

查尔斯被安置在房间里。罗根气喘吁吁命令他在这里等待，转身出了门，并没有察觉躲在窗外的敌意。查尔斯想：这就是了。他又坐在窗前，看着透过玻璃的室外一片阳光明媚。他想站起身，于是便站起来了。他想和孩子们度过一个惬意的午后，所以他回到西彻斯特；他想着需要一杯威士忌和一盘棋局，他肩负的变种人领袖的职责使他充满激情。他闭上眼朝对方呼唤：脱下你的头盔，艾瑞克。他花费了四十年让对方放下这份徒劳的固执，现在万磁王因为被吵醒忿忿朝自己走来，将头盔取下放在圈紧的手臂中。他说：真不敢相信，你现在站在我面前吗，查尔斯？查尔斯说，是的，艾瑞克。  
兰谢尔冷漠地哼声，说死亡不过如此，和平时没什么不同。

 

==FIN==


	4. Chapter 4

<那么，查尔斯>  
Erik & Charles

 

“嗯，好吧。”他看着自己的双手。年轻，有力，不用太费劲就能疾行。能力紊乱一些，不能回忆起一觉睡醒前体内的特殊流动。感知范围缩小了五百公里，这可不是个小数目。他握紧拳头然后松开，肉体上——是的，这样鲜活轻松的身体已经脱离自己的习惯太久，这暂时还没有达到怀念的地步，反倒十分新奇。  
他不讨厌新奇事物。  
他需要猜测此时是什么年代。周身是富丽堂皇但缺少人情味的走廊，许久没打扫意味着这是主人不屑于到访的一层。他记得这里，当然了，左手第二扇门就是曾经的卧室。这太悲哀了，男人认为，曾经的自己走出房间不过几秒钟便陷入无尽的黑色。他曾有过这样的体验，他有着熟悉的记忆，也就是大概这个年纪，一觉醒来反应迟钝，查尔斯·泽维尔教授关切地坐在床边握住了他的一只手，上面摆着一本圣经。他那时候是被气活的，男人想起来了——因为他急需脱手将圣经扔的老远，他不需要那份额外的信仰，然后查尔斯会惊喜地说：终于，看来你平安无事，艾瑞克。  
就是这里了。兰谢尔曾等待这一刻的到来。他想知道宛如梦境的三天里发生了什么，许久之后早已忘记这份困惑，但安排的命运并不因此被篡改。  
他知道从哪里开始，首先一步他要见到一个重要的人物。如果运气够好，兰谢尔猜测对方就是罪魁祸首，他知道用何种理论可以将记忆回溯到过去，对此恶作剧他已经开始心生厌倦。  
“你在这里。”  
好吧，但是。  
“莫利亚之后要回情报部门，借我的车。我猜你不会想一个人待在这里陪孩子们，”他醇厚的嗓音从身后传来，这下兰谢尔感受到缺少的部分——怀念——几近生疏的语调和声线在他耳边回响。  
“艾瑞克？”

很少会有查尔斯“不知道”的事。他会故作无知地降下防御，在不经意间又提起藏在其中的答案，然后无辜地参与下一场讨论。一个心灵感应者承认自己的无知几乎是在亵渎，艾瑞克·兰谢尔不相信查尔斯的说辞情有可原——当然，他自认为如此。  
他的状态很糟，双腿在停药后出现不时无法克制的痉挛。立场也十分危险：罗根睡着了，汉克待在机长室无心关照，他们面前摆着陷入僵局的棋局。  
“你不知道。”艾瑞克挑起眉毛，“你甚至不知道‘改变未来’是好是坏，听信了他的片面之词想要引诱自己选择离开的魔形女回到你身边，为你和一个莽夫骗子解围。”  
“叫她瑞雯，如果你他妈还想装成个从良的好人。”泽维尔紧捏住自己大腿肌肉：那里将会渐渐失去直觉，疼痛被麻木取代而后意识消失，陷入黑色的、赘余的牢底，困守在平方尺地。  
“那么未来，”兰谢尔不负责任地转移了话题。看样子他们已经彻底放弃了棋局，不需要掩饰此刻的浮躁，“你还觉得人类会和我们和平共处，在所有这些发生之后？”  
“如果改变了，那一切都会变好。”查尔斯哽咽着陷进沙发，“谁知道？否则未来能变成什么样，你的变种人王国吗？”  
“拥有我们自己的权力。”  
“哈，”查尔斯荒唐地笑出声，“专制主义。”  
“现在的一切才是专制。”艾瑞克眼中充满着不平静的怒火看着他，试图将语速放慢，尽可能不让飞机仪表跳出不寻常的顶点值，“他们，仰仗自己族群数量创造了对所有其他种族都带有偏见的制度，如果你服从于他们的制度该怎么获得权力？——在敌人的社会寻求保护，你才是荒唐的那一个。”  
“我不知道，该死的我他妈不知道。”查尔斯艰难地揪紧大腿，“那么，在我一无所知的时候对世界能负什么责任？既然明天的世界会有改变那就去解决它，然后我要回去睡觉，知道吗，治好失眠我能坚持睡上四个小时。”  
“你什么时候患上了失眠，”兰谢尔语气变得更加严肃，“四小时？”  
“关心毫无必要，”查尔斯·泽维尔嗤笑着，“你瞧，在知道你被关进五角大楼以后所有人都松了口气，它自然被治好了，多亏了你艾瑞克。”  
“在这之前我保持每天三小时的睡眠。”兰谢尔说，“各国研究机构的雇佣组织行动日益频繁，转移的间隔十分短暂，一些没经过训练的同胞无法忍受这一点。你不该忽视睡眠的关键，它是唯一维持意识的办法。”  
“那么你牺牲的睡眠时间换来了什么？”泽维尔质问他，“你把自己送进监狱，他们用屏蔽一切信号的材质把你完全围堵起来，你就该这样活过下半生然后在无人问津的有一天消失，这没什么可耻，世界上大部分人都是这样最终离开。”  
他真的不知道我在考虑什么，不是吗？艾瑞克·兰谢尔看着对方。未修边幅的邋遢发型，不经保持的身形，还有充斥着灰暗绝望的眼睛——令人意外的是这份对社会的厌恶与绝望真的由查尔斯·泽维尔所发出，人类的社会令他备受折磨，无数次失去希望，对未来也毫无奢望。  
“我不知道。”艾瑞克最终说。这倒不是敷衍——和他计划中为魔形女选择的另一个结局比起来，他对查尔斯本人倒长久地进行着自己的坦诚。查尔斯深吸气努力保持着视线示意他说下去，艾瑞克双手随意地摊开，“考虑到今天你最不想见到的人是我，而我最没想到会出现在那里的人是你。”  
因为你并不奢望。查尔斯·泽维尔想，而我愚蠢地、肤浅地在听了几句劝诱后就这样做了，整个计划漏洞百出，但却总在最后阴差阳错地成功，而你对一切毫不在乎。  
“未来的我派人来找你。”查尔斯说。  
“我听到的版本是‘我和你’，否则我们刚才应该已经降落在海里了，”艾瑞克说，“既然未来糟糕到连你和我都站在一起，至少这场噩梦的确值得应当被扭转。”  
艾瑞克停顿下，向前倾身握住查尔斯不情愿僵直的手腕。他强拉过对方，任凭查尔斯不服气地气势汹汹瞪着他喘息着，艾瑞克将手指嵌在查尔斯袖口，无挑衅意味地摩挲划过。  
“我并不否认‘我们’这件事，查尔斯。”

“抱歉，你说莫利亚。”莫利亚，对，一个人类女性，久远的名字——查尔斯现在对她的未来尚不知情。  
“莫利亚的未来发生什么？”查尔斯问他。  
“我该不知道，查尔斯，别读我的脑子。”至少该把头盔带来。  
“我很抱歉，但是头盔？”不听劝阻的泽维尔朝他靠近，眼中充满着困惑，“你的思维让人感到沉重，过于沉重了，所以我有些好奇。是关于噩梦或糟糕的回忆？”  
“是关于，”兰谢尔斟酌着，“有关我们的敌人。”  
“塞巴斯蒂安·肖。”泽维尔的笑容凝固在嘴角，“你有什么新的线索？虽然距离我们结束讨论只过了一个晚上，但如果有突破我们还是可以花费一些时间商量。”  
“塞巴斯蒂安·肖……当然，肖。”兰谢尔无谓地耸耸肩，“听上去是个不小的危机，但我们还是回到之前的事。你刚才说到出门约会的计划。”  
“噢，那不是约会艾瑞克，”泽维尔突然无措地辩解起来，潮红攀上脸颊，“就只是把莫利亚安全送回总部，如果你想我们可以去简单喝上一杯，仅此而已。”  
“不是约会？”兰谢尔回顾了一遍查尔斯的发言，想不到这不是一场和他在酒吧约会邀请的其他含义，“就只是喝酒，好吧，什么时候出发？”  
“她最晚三天后回去。既然你有规划三日行程的习惯，我想提前说一声更好。”查尔斯耸耸肩，“对肖没有别的发现？”  
在这一刻艾瑞克·兰谢尔察觉到他的不适。他回忆起往事，尽管都是太久之前：他无法想起当年X战警队伍中的成员，也忘记为何此刻身处泽维尔学院内（这或许是成为学校以前的世界了，兰谢尔猜），甚至忘记他们目前最危机的敌人，考虑到这与后来的危机相比并不令人记忆犹新。  
让兰谢尔意识到的更加重要的一点时：现在的他们并非自己理所应当推断的关系。他过于得心应手地了解查尔斯·泽维尔的想法，而对方对自己还抱有着许多未知与猜测，即使从自己思维中窥探部分也并不完全了解。  
“暂时没有。那就三天后，查尔斯。”兰谢尔点点头。  
三天后，艾瑞克·兰谢尔在那时第一次急躁错误地进入查尔斯的世界里，在一个令人难忘、生涩的，只属于彼此的晚上。一切为此改变，有关于他和查尔斯除了变种人领袖之外的关系，他们成为令人深刻的朋友，甚至远超朋友之间的部分。  
不过在为那些令人怀念的初次到来之前，老兰谢尔思考道：为什么我曾笨拙地连查尔斯的腰带皮扣也无法解开？

老兰谢尔惊醒：啊，该死的塞巴斯蒂安·肖！他彻底想了起来，气愤地握紧餐叉无法控制自己的能力。这不是个想起过去的好时机，所有用餐者的刀叉都猛然腾空悬浮在头顶，查尔斯正放入嘴中的牛肉被叉子一同带到天上，他们无辜地看向始作俑者，而兰谢尔看着全部年轻的面孔并不觉得失礼。当他愤怒的时候——好吧，他允许部下们对自己产生敬畏，但时常被查尔斯规劝着放弃一些不必要的耀武扬威。而如今的查尔斯·泽维尔仅有他三分之一的年纪，他因兰谢尔无端的愤怒感到不知所措，在此刻兰谢尔的眼中同其他孩子们一样单纯。  
艾利克斯凑过头，向身侧的瑞雯耳语：“他有什么毛病？”  
瑞雯紧张不解地摇头。她在猜想是否肖突然造访而艾瑞克有所察觉，下一秒她又在心里惊呼：随心所欲使用能力的艾瑞克透露着难以抵御的诱人魅力！这个臆想很快被查尔斯的猛咳打断。  
“我希望你感觉一切良好，我的朋友。”查尔斯为难地用胳膊碰了碰兰谢尔的手臂，“你还好吗？”  
“我很好，只是有些重要的事情正待解决。为什么我们还坐在这里？”兰谢尔环顾四周。  
“那么，”查尔斯紧张地、小心翼翼地问他，“我们现在该做什么？把黑胡椒从盘子中去掉吗？”  
“我去杀了肖。”兰谢尔站起身，“会很快，你们可以继续享用晚餐了。而你查尔斯，你竟然荒唐地让这个四级变种人恶魔嚣张到现在。”他不敢置信甚至愤怒地怪罪年轻的老友，“为什么这顿晚餐没有发生在把他从他的异想中揪出来千刀万剐之后？”  
出乎他意料的是，餐桌紧张的氛围一瞬间放松下来，连查尔斯也偷偷舒了口气。肖恩攀着艾利克斯的肩膀，凑在他耳边说：“你看，只是老毛病而已。”而兰谢尔瞥了孩子一眼，将餐叉对准对方的眉心，他满意地听到肖恩倒吸一口冷气，同时重新紧张起来的也有查尔斯。  
“停下，艾瑞克。”他不满地阻止道，“不管什么引发了你的联想让你感到烦躁，但我们为了战斗已经做下适当的准备，晚餐也是必要的。”  
“在今天下午训练时我就认为，查尔斯，一切都是你的责任。”兰谢尔依旧紧盯着肖恩驳斥道，“为什么他还在借助高空下落调整自己的声波？太缓慢了，并且成效并不显著，应当让危机支配他的懒散状态。”  
“他没有感到恐惧的必要，艾瑞克。”查尔斯声辩。  
“没错，我又不是为了战斗。”肖恩挣扎着出声，“当初你们两个把我夹在水族箱前说会交给我更有效的调情手段，而我现在却冒着生命危险为你们两个的馊主意屡次赴死，既然诚心不教就该放我离开！”  
“调情没有别的手段，”老兰谢尔冷哼，“所有愚蠢的交配都是脱了裤子然后干操。”  
“前面部分是的，肖恩，但你需要耐心。”查尔斯尴尬地伸手将艾瑞克向下拉扯，“就，呃，如果你能带着女孩在天上飞翔是件很酷的事情，对吗？况且成为了英雄以后这些都不再需要主动。”  
“你太沉浸于调情了，查尔斯，”兰谢尔降下了刀叉让它们歪歪扭扭摆在餐盘边，查尔斯的牛肉不幸掉落在餐桌白布上，“这就是你总是惹人愤怒的原因，如果你不想和她上床就别夸任何人眼睛迷人，没有人比你的眼睛迷人，他们本该拥有自知之明。”  
“抱歉，什么？”查尔斯迷茫地看着艾瑞克，缓慢的处理着他的语言，仿佛在接待一位真正的外来物种。  
“只要告诉他我们平时怎么做就好。”兰谢尔难得耐心的解释，“告诉他每周二你会准备的新意然后用棋局开场引诱我上床。”  
室内陷入了一片静默，兰谢尔满意地看着查尔斯露出震惊的神色。看看年轻自持的查尔斯·泽维尔，兰谢尔愉快地欣赏着，他开始认为这趟旅行是一件有意义的趣事，让他看见了曾经的查尔斯并不充分擅长的调情技巧，还有他早已显露出的优秀天赋——艾瑞克无法动弹，被冒犯的查尔斯凶狠地站起身，将手指抵在太阳穴上。  
“现在，艾瑞克，回到房间去。”他咬牙切齿地命令道，即便兰谢尔在脑中抗议他的胃部尚未满足。他的手脚不由自主转向出口，留得查尔斯站在位置上，身旁是不知吓得呆滞还是及时被控制住的孩子们——令人怀念。  
“我从不道歉。”  
“但你这次必须这么做，”查尔斯脸上泛着难以消去的潮热力图声辩，“我们之前的争执从来不涉及有关私人的领域，而你毫无疑问通过擅自揣测冒犯了我。”  
“我不认为你有争辩的立场，如果事实中你喜欢拿着威士忌酒杯和女士们调情，那就坦诚这一点，”兰谢尔抱臂冷漠地回应，“两天后的酒吧之行足以证明你的肤浅。”  
查尔斯几近疯狂地揪住自己的刘海：“为什么你突然这么难猜透？”他痛苦地询问，“发生了什么，艾瑞克？如果你承担了关于肖的太多压力，我们可以一同解决，但拜托别再提到关于我的私事，那些完全是你擅自编撰——”  
“你没有？”兰谢尔狐疑地皱起眉，“甚至和姑娘也不调情？”  
“我，至少……不在工作时候明目张胆，”查尔斯心虚地减低了音量，“但你却比我更加投入其中，也是时候反省你自己，艾瑞克。”  
“我做了什么？”兰谢尔面无惧色地质问。  
“你和……”查尔斯艰难地开口，“我只是知道，艾瑞克，别想打这幢房子里任何女士的注意。”  
兰谢尔站起身，站在查尔斯身前居高临下地审视他，然后后者感到一阵无谓的紧张。  
“因为你尚不确定，所以会做出为自己开脱的辩解，是这样？”兰谢尔冷笑一声，“太年轻了，查尔斯，你甚至没有承认的自信。”  
“哪一方面？”查尔斯逞强地回绝。  
兰谢尔看着对方。他的棕发——微微翘卷挂在耳边，柔顺地打理过贴在耳廓。穿着柔软的羊毛衫双手握拳放在身侧，眼中是那片熟悉的、同他所强调那样独一无二的蓝色。  
艾瑞克抬起手。他食指敲敲太阳穴，示意查尔斯主动寻找。查尔斯咬住嘴唇低下头，掩盖不住自己双耳泛红。许久之后他摇摇头，退出了艾瑞克的房间。  
“晚安，我的朋友。”查尔斯无力地在门外告别，“你真让人困惑，不是吗？”  
兰谢尔自然一如既往地固执己见。他说：“做个好梦，查尔斯。”当他躺在床铺中，回想起年轻的查尔斯看着肖恩不稳定的飞行苦恼地挠着自己的短发，艾瑞克深吸口气。  
不仅困惑，兰谢尔承认。当他穿过时间能看到未来的景象：废墟与残垣的末日情景，兄弟会曾长久地徘徊在被废弃的断壁里。万磁王鲜少脱下他的头盔。魔形女坐在他身侧调侃那烂俗的品味，试图为他开导：难道你要睡着时也戴着它吗？  
“查尔斯会在任何时候到来。”兰谢尔只这样说。当然，那几乎是所有谎言中最容易揭穿的一种。不必脱下头盔他也能无数次看见站在对立面的查尔斯·泽维尔对万磁王做出无奈的表情：“而总有一天你会回来，那是在多久以后，艾瑞克？”

“未来。”查尔斯艰难地握紧扶手，“未来我们还做了什么？”  
“如果你是说在这之前兰谢尔做过的那些蠢事，我已经说过了。”罗根愤恨地咂嘴，“就拜托你别给他说些什么容易引发误解的台词，‘我想要建立一座桥’，这种就不行。”  
“人类和变种人之间的？”  
“一座真正的桥。你瞧，我从来没有理解过为什么你能忍受那种家伙到你们都该头发花白的年纪。我们听着你的指挥‘打败艾瑞克’，但打败不是一次次将他丢进造价昂贵的监狱然后他一次次逃出来，而你还拥有政府授予的特质塑料轮椅。”  
“为什么我会拥有塑料轮椅？”查尔斯不解地看着罗根，“如果我要去监狱里揍他完全可以进去给他两拳然后安全退出来。”  
“因为你们得下棋，拜托，查尔斯。”罗根烦躁地抓挠两下脑后，“或许现在你和未来的差别巨大，但总有部分十分相似。你真的和那蠢货在飞机上下了棋，说真的。”  
“我他妈不——想——，拜托，罗根，别和我提那混蛋对我做的事。”查尔斯将自己埋进双手中，迟疑半分钟，他又悻悻抬起脸，“你知道多少，就，关于‘我们’的部分？”  
“谁知道你们年轻时候做过什么蠢事，但除非世界末日没有理由看到你俩站在一起的画面。未来真的很糟糕，查尔斯，”金刚狼站在他身旁，“但你没有放弃，而万磁王为你妥协。”  
“好极了，听起来像是每十年都会经历一次的结果。”查尔斯低声嘲笑自己，“你知道，如果我能让他回到过去就不会选在这最糟糕的时间点，在我……放弃自己的时候。”  
“我们没有更强的能力回到更久之前，但如果有一天能够做到，你会那么做的，查尔斯。”罗根说，“现在你要怎么做？”  
“原谅他，罗根。你的脑中满是伤害与疼痛，但并不是我见到过的第一个记忆如此残忍的朋友。”查尔斯无奈地将头靠在手边，他捋起自己的前额刘海，“当你……第一次在水上，见到和你一样强大的、固执的、感情强烈的头脑时。人们欣赏悲剧，因为那些悲惨的遭遇值得同情，让人怜爱，就像欣赏艺术。然后你对他说，现在世界上至少拥有两个同类了。”  
“我还是无法理解害你失去所有的人值得被原谅的理由。”  
“艾瑞克·兰谢尔不需要得到所有人的谅解，没有人应该被所有人宽恕，就只是，”查尔斯揪紧胸口，颤抖着描刻出那令人痛苦地跳动的位置，“我不能……我无法。”

“我以为你最终会选择合适的时间道歉的。看起来一句言词比整个路途上的愉快心情对你更加重要。”  
“别再执意强求我这么做，查尔斯，我不会为此道歉。”兰谢尔补充，“这个女人就是混蛋。”  
“抱歉，但在大多数人看来说出不礼貌的语言的男士才是被谴责的那一个。”查尔斯闷闷地将车停在酒吧门口，犹豫着是否要保持着愤怒和兰谢尔在此驻足。他们在三天里已经受够了对方的古怪性格：紫红色的毛衣，说真的？他只能把除了黑色以外的选项都藏在自己的房间。  
艾瑞克对作战计划兴趣缺缺是令他震惊的另一件事。莫利亚和汉克都自愿驾驶战斗机，而艾瑞克沉默着听取了所有的计划后，平淡地表示就那么做。  
“真的，一点别的补充也没有？”  
“你该如何敲开他屏蔽思维的头盔？”艾瑞克便随意问道。  
“我们包围住他然后将他击昏，接着我会控制他直到交给政府自首”，查尔斯说，“美国的。”  
“我觉得这样就好。我们一定会到沙滩去，而你不得不控制住他。”兰谢尔回忆，“那一切就该这么发生。”他瞥向站姿端正的查尔斯，对方正困惑为何自己的站立引起自己的好奇。  
这并非好奇，兰谢尔想，只是习惯本身吞噬了怀念的缺憾，除此以外的滋味只有查尔斯本人知晓，“实际上比起肖，你该计划让艾利克斯拥有早点回家的机会。他弟弟可是个复杂的角色。”  
“我暂时不能回去，教授，可……为什么艾瑞克知道？”  
“那大概是因为，”查尔斯紧张地翻找着自己是否有将窥探的秘密分享给艾瑞克的记忆，“因为你过早拥有担当的习惯，而我们都认为你会成为值得尊敬的哥哥。”  
兰谢尔思绪不在此。  
他们争吵，从离开中情局后依旧争执不下。即便如此他们仍旧踏进酒吧大门，查尔斯和他坐在吧台。  
他想回到来的地方。艾瑞克·兰谢尔意识到，这就是查尔斯·泽维尔无端的恶作剧，他们已经熟悉过手段，而查尔斯自私地这么做了：他认为此刻是离开的最好时候，在一切扮演的纰漏激起效应以前查尔斯应当学会适可而止。  
“虽然你令所有人拘谨，但，”查尔斯点来威士忌坐在他身边，“迫近的战争让大家都感到紧张，这不令人意外。”  
“你总是试图让自己避免生气吗。”  
“我在努力，当然，鉴于你是混蛋一定会忍不住揍你一拳。”查尔斯大笑着眯起他的眼睛，“但艾瑞克，你令人愉快，至少对我而言。为了变种人，也敬社会——这里终究是让人无法逃离的地方。”  
“到什么时候你会放弃和人类和平相处的愿望？”艾瑞克问。  
“这非常困难，虽然美国政府就够混蛋了，”查尔斯说，“但没有人能离开社会。虽然这么说，我也无法选择离开更重要的，艾瑞克，留下来。”  
“什么时候？”艾瑞克问。  
“解决了肖之后，我猜。”查尔斯将脑袋撑在吧台上，侧头看着眼前的德国男人，“开一所为变种人进步的学校，我们会做得很好。”  
兰谢尔沉思道。  
“是个不错的想法。”  
他说，将手搭在泽维尔耳边。查尔斯·泽维尔睁大眼，一瞬间难以适应地看着对方，透露出不自然的慌张。而艾瑞克·兰谢尔感觉到自己意识逐渐脱离控制。这场旅行毫无意义，他势必如此告知查尔斯·泽维尔：将年轻的你放在我面前的行为十分愚蠢，我的朋友，因为这之后的一切都已经注定。他会听见查尔斯说：这是既定事实吗，艾瑞克，哪怕能为此有一些改变？  
“但不会比现在更好。”兰谢尔说。  
“抱歉？”年轻的查尔斯从对方抚在脸庞的温度中惊醒，他注视着主动贴近自己的男人，不自觉地发出一声吞咽，“听着，艾瑞克，我们必须停下来。这其中有一些误会，而那些误会让我对你十分困惑……让我没法停止幻想，我是不是不该这么奢望？”  
“那么，”艾瑞克·兰谢尔怔了怔，恍惚中逐渐回想起自己近日的行为，以及猝不及防陷入查尔斯强烈的回应，“查尔斯。”他自然地将头抵在对方额头。  
为什么不那么做呢？

==FIN==


End file.
